Lembur?
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Berawal dari Hinata yang ngambek dengan alasan -yang menurut Sasuke- tidak jelas di tengah kegiatan lembur Sasuke karena pekerjaan kantor, hingga saat pulang ke rumah, giliran Hinata yang meminta Sasuke untuk 'Lembur'./"Kenapa? Berharap aku yang mulai? Kali ini aku menjadi orang yang pasif,"/ a SasuHina oneshot/ Lemon! / Warning inside! / DLDR!


**Lembur?**

A SasuHina fict, by Yhatikaze-kun

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate : M (anak-anak menyingkir, yang tetap baca, matanya bintitan)

Warning : Lemon, OOC, Typos bertebaran, AU, Bahasa kacau balau, Gaje, ide abal-abal, dan segala macam kekurangan yang (mungkin) tidak terhitung banyaknya.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Masih ada tiga tumpuk dokumen harus ia periksa karena dikejar deadline. Beginilah resiko sebagai penerus perusahaan yang tersohor dimana-mana. Salahkan Itachi yang lebih memilih menjadi seniman daripada duduk di balik meja direktur.

Padahal Sasuke maunya jadi dokter. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia banting setir setelah lulus SMA, langsung masuk sekolah bisnis.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya, kenapa Sasuke tidak menolak seperti halnya Itachi?

Silahkan tersenyum puas, Uchiha Fugaku-san. Anda berhasil mengancam dan membodohi anak paling stoic anda. Dengan acting yang luar biasa hebat, Uchiha Fugaku mengancam Sasuke.

Mari kita Flashback sedikit,

"Papa, aku mau jadi dokter," kata Sasuke sambil memasang wajah angkuh khas Uchiha.

"Tidak. Kau harus menjadi penerus Uchiha,"

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau masuk sekolah bisnis, Papa akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata..." kata Fugaku yang saat itu menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"H-Hah?" kini muka angkuh Sasuke berubah menjadi muka... err.. blo'on?

Hey, tahan sebentar.

Hyuuga Hinata yang muncul di kepala Sasuke saat itu adalah gadis kecil gendut, yang sering menundukkan kepala, dan sering menangis usai dipelototin sama Sasuke.

Sasuke pernah bertemu dengan si Hyuuga itu saat masih berumur lima tahun. Dan kini ia mulai berimajinasi, gadis kecil tersebut ber-transformasi menjadi... Gadis gendut dengan lipatan lemak everywhere, yang sepertinya nyaman digunakan sebagai kasur. Yah, memang lebay...

Dengan bodohnya Sasuke takut akan ancaman tersebut, dan akhirnya menerima keputusan papa-nya.

Namun... Setelah sekian tahun, tepat saat Sasuke menyelesaikan sekolah bisnisnya dan mengambil alih perusahaan Uchiha, papa-nya mengatakan dia tetap akan dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Alasannya agar hubungan persahabatan pria Uchiha-Hyuuga tersebut terjalin semakin erat.

Andai saja kalian melihat wajah dongkol Sasuke saat itu. Kesal? Jangan tanya lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah papa-nya yang stoic itu. Tapi karena masih sayang pada pria yang menaruh benih di rahim mama-nya, sehingga muncullah ia menjadi seorang manusia, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak diberi pilihan, akhirnya menyetujui kemauan papa-nya. Ia sudah pasrah bila nanti ia tiap hari tidur dengan 'kasur' di atas kasur. Biarlah, asal si Uchiha Fugaku puas dan mendoakannya masuk surga. Doa orang tua selalu manjur, kan?

Tapi..tapi..tapi...

Di saat Sasuke merasa pasrah dengan nasibnya yang akan menikahi Hyuuga Hinata, lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa tertipu. Kali ini ia merasa tertipu oleh imajinasi-nya sendiri. Imajinasi yang menggambarkan seperti apa sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Gendut, extra chubby, dan banyak makan. Dan ternyata...

Prediksi Sasuke yang mengira tubuh Hinata semakin melar di usia dewasa sangat salah.

Hyuuga Hinata berhasil mengubah tubuhnya menjadi langsing dan menonjol di beberapa sisi. Kini gadis itu menjelma menjadi wanita sekseh, dengan body aduhai. Pipinya tetap_ chubby_. Tapi yang ini _chubby_ yang imut. Rambutnya panjang setengah punggung, kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya lembab berwarna pink. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu juga bertutur kata yang halus dan sopan.

'Coba tahu Hyuuga Hinata seperti ini, mending gua masuk kedokteran dan menerima ancaman Papa dengan tangan terbuka.' Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Sasuke. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Daripada mubazir, mending dijadikan bubur ayam yang tidak kalah nikmat.

"Kegiatanmu sekarang apa?" tanya Sasuke pada saat mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian tahun terpisah. Halah..

"Aku dokter," kata Hinata dengan senyum manis. Sasuke nyaris tersedak kopi-nya sendiri.

"Dokter? Bukannya dulu kamu mau jadi ibu rumah tangga saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum sambil sedikit menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Oke, gerakan sederhana Hinata itu tampak seksi di mata Sasuke. Sasuke jadi dapat melihat betapa mulus dan putihnya leher jenjang Hinata.

"Seorang dokter... bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga juga, kan? Sayangnya, seorang pebisnis lulusan sekolah bisnis ternama, tidak bisa menjadi dokter. Benar 'kan, Sasuke-san?"

Ingatan Sasuke kembali mundur pada pertemuan awal mereka beberapa tahun silam. Di mana Sasuke dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa 'Aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat,'. Sedangkan Hinata yang saat itu masih gendut dan tidak percaya diri hanya mengatakan 'Aku jadi ibu rumah tangga saja, deh..'.

So, pelajaran apa yang bisa kita petik?

Oke, itu masa lalu. Kita kembali pada Sasuke yang kini sudah merasa cukup dengan istirahat-lima-menit-nya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan Handphone-nya berdering ketika ia baru saja ingin memulai kembali pekerjaannya.

_'My Wife's Calling,'_

Sasuke menatap layar ponsel-nya yang menampilkan icon foto seorang perempuan cantik. Sasuke menepuk pelan dahinya saat ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol hijau pada handphone-nya sebelum wanita lembut di seberang sana semakin khawatir.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam saat ia mendengar suara lembut di seberang sana.

"Sasuke-kun di mana?" tanya wanita di seberang sana.

"Aku di kantor. Maaf, aku lupa bilang kalau aku lembur malam ini," kata Sasuke sambil memutar-putar pulpen silver-nya.

"Terus aku bagaimana? Aku pulang dengan siapa? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?" tanya wanita itu beruntun.

"Maaf, aku lupa bilang, sayang. Oke, kamu dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang kini memijat pelipis-nya. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di sandaran kursi direktur-nya.

"Di depan rumah sakit Konoha. Memang di mana lagi?" perempuan itu terdengar mulai kesal dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa melupakan dirinya.

"Oke.. sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Aku suruh Suigetsu menjemput, ya?" tawar Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya sekarang. Jadi mungkin asisten pribadinya bisa membantu.

"Tidak usah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dengan Sasori-senpai sa-"

"Oke. Jangan pulang dengan setan merah itu. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Tunggu lima menit lagi, Hinata," kata Sasuke cepat. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursi-nya dan meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Oke, bye..." kata Hinata dengan nada kemenangan. Hahh... membangkitkan jiwa cemburu direktur Uchiha itu memang menyenangkan.

Yup. Gadis yang diberi nama kontak _'My Wife' _di _handphone_ Sasuke adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Iya... Hyuuga Hinata si gadis Hyuuga gendut yang ditemui Sasuke saat masih kecil. Takdir memang senang sekali mempermainkan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai memelankan laju mobilnya. Ia dapat melihat Hinata yang berdiri di depan pos satpam rumah sakit Konoha. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja merah maroon dengan rok hitam tepat di lutut. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas hitam dengan merk cukup terkenal, dan di lengan tersampir jas putihnya. Istrinya memang cantik.

Hinata langsung menoleh saat mendengar klakson mobil Sasuke yang akrab di telinganya. Ia lalu membungkuk singkat pada seorang pria berambut merah yang menggunakan jas putih yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh pria itu. Sasuke sedikit berdecak melihatnya.

"Lama sekali.. –cup," ucap Hinata yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

"Jarak kantorku dengan rumah sakit-mu cukup jauh," kata Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang cukup berantakan. Lengan kemeja biru muda-nya digulung sampai siku, wajahnya terlihat lelah, dan rambutnya tidak se-rapi pagi tadi.

Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya itu sedang banyak kerjaan dan harus lembur.

"Jadi? Kau ku-antar pulang, kemudian aku kembali ke kantor, ya?" kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya yang cukup sepi.

"Eh? Aku sendirian lagi di rumah?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Hinata langsung cemberut setelah Sasuke menghela napas sebagai jawaban.

Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening. Hinata yang masih tidak terima, dan Sasuke yang terlalu lelah untuk memulai obrolan. Hinata bukannya takut sendirian di rumah. Ayolah, Hinata bahkan pernah melihat wajah mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Keamanan rumahnya juga sudah dapat dikatakan sangat canggih

Dia hanya merasa kesepian.

Saat tidur malam, biasanya kalau ia berguling ke kanan, ia akan mendapati tubuh hangat suaminya yang nyaman untuk dipeluk. Nah, kalau Sasuke sedang lembur, tanpa sadar ia terus berguling ke kanan di atas tempat tidur king size-nya –berharap mendapatkan tubuh suaminya- dan akhirnya mendarat di lantai. Sangat tidak elit untuk seorang dokter.

"K-Kalau kau selingkuh dengan sekretaris-mu, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau menjadi janda," kata Hinata lebih mirip seperti sebuah gumaman. Tapi telinga Sasuke yang tajam masih dapat menangkap suara kecil itu.

"Bicara apa sih?"

"Kalau a-ayahku tahu kau selingkuh, kepalamu akan dipenggal. Dan aku menjadi janda. Kita bahkan belum punya anak. Tega-teganya-"

"Yang selingkuh dan kepalanya dipenggal siapa? Aku tidak selingkuh. Demi Tuhan."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ke kantormu." kata Hinata mantap.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke memutar haluan yang tadinya menuju kediaman mereka, menjadi ke gedung Uchiha Corp yang tinggi menjulang. Menentang perempuan keras kepala seperti Hinata pun percuma. Meskipun terlihat kalem dan lembut di luar, Hinata apabila bersamanya adalah sosok yang cerewet, keras kepala, manja, dan sedikit genit. Memang sulit untuk dipercaya.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan melewati lobi dan menuju lift. Meskipun sudah malam, masih ada saja pegawai yang tampak sibuk kesana-kemari. Wajar saja, mereka dibayar tinggi untuk bekerja keras demi memajukan perusahaan.

Hinata yang menggandeng lengan kiri Sasuke tampak sesekali tersenyum pada pegawai-pegawai Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia terus berjalan tanpa ekspresi melewati beberapa orang.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka telah memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak bento cepat saji yang isinya tinggal sedikit.

Hinata langsung mengambil kotak itu dan mengamati makanan yang masih tersisa. Setelah memastikan isinya adalah makanan yang cukup bergizi, ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Salah satu kecerewetan Hinata adalah mengenai makanan yang harus bergizi dan bersih. Jadi Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang dimarahin mama-nya untuk jajan sembarangan. Bahkan Sasuke kadang kena omelan Hinata karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi hitam. Susah memang mempunyai istri dokter.

"Masih banyak?" Hinata memberikan pijatan kecil di kedua bahu tegap suaminya.

"Masih ada laporan dari departemen keuangan, departemen produksi, dan departemen pemasaran yang harus diperiksa dan aku tandatangani. Kalau lelah, berbaring lah di sofa," kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-nya.

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

"Aku mengambilkan vitamin di apotek tadi. Minumlah.." kata Hinata mengangsurkan sebuah tablet kecil dan segelas air putih.

Dengan patuh Sasuke menelan tablet tersebut. Hinata sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada suaminya yang sering sibuk dan lupa memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Hinata yang mengingatkan, Sasuke pasti akan makan sekali sehari. Ditambah lagi konsumsi kopi yang berlebihan –yang kadang diluar sepengetahuan Hinata-.

"Kalau capek, istirahatlah dulu,"

"Dan pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk keesokan harinya," kata Sasuke seolah mengadu pada Hinata. Yang Hinata bisa lakukan hanya mengusap lengan Sasuke. Ia masih setia berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sesekali ia memijat lengan Sasuke yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya. Sasuke tidak menolak, malah ia menikmati salah satu bentuk kasih sayang dan perhatian yang diberikan Hinata

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Tenten-nee melahirkan tadi siang. Anaknya laki-laki. Pipinya tembam sekali," kata Hinata menahan gemas.

"Oh ya?"

"Hu'um, dan namanya Hikaru. Aku tadi sempat menggendong-nya. Badannya benar-benar sehat. Beratnya saja hampir empat kilogram. Pokoknya benar-benar menggemaskan," kata Hinata mengingat-ingat rupa bayi mungil yang merupakan keponakan-nya itu.

"Besok akan kujenguk," kata Sasuke dengan suara datar. Jemari-nya terus membolak-balik setiap lembaran, kemudian membubuhi tandatangannya.

"Ayah juga tadi menyinggung kita. Katanya kapan kita punya anak?"

"Nanti ya.." jawab Sasuke yang seolah tidak fokus dengan arah pembicaraan Hinata.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai lupa kalau ia mempunyai seorang istri yang harus diberi hak. Bukan hanya secara materi -yang sudah pasti telah dipenuhi Sasuke-. Tapi... ya kalian taulah..

"Padahal kita 'kan sama-sama sehat," gumam Hinata masih memijat bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke masih fokus dengan map-map di mejanya. Ia hanya menggumamkan 'Hn' agar istrinya tidak merasa diacuhkan. Padahal nyatanya Sasuke mengacuhkan istrinya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengikuti cara Ino-san yang kini memiliki tiga orang anak. Bahkan Neji-nii ikut-ikutan mengejek. Katanya kau kurang jantan,"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun terlalu sibuk, sih... Aku jadi sering ditinggal,"

"Hn,"

"Atau mungkin aku yang kurang seksi, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak puas dan mengeluarkan benih yang tidak berkualitas?" bicara Hinata mulai tidak terarah.

"Hn," Dan Sasuke masih serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Mata Hinata sontak membulat. Pijatan-nya berhenti. Kata 'Hn' Sasuke yang meng-iya-kan pendapat Hinata yang kurang seksi. Selang beberapa detik kemudian bibir Hinata mengerucut tanda kesal. Ia pun memutar dengan paksa kursi kerja Sasuke sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan lelah bercampur bingung. 'Kenapa lagi?' batin Sasuke.

"Yang mana yang kurang?" tanya Hinata tegas.

"Hah?"

"Bilang saja. Yang mana yang kurang? Apa sekretaris-mu jauh lebih baik dari aku? Itu sebabnya kau lebih sering berada di kantor? Kalau kau tidak puas padaku, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" tanya Hinata beruntun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kita akan pulang setelah aku menandatangani berkas terakhir ini," kata Sasuke yang mencoba menjaga emosi-nya. Ia memutar kembali kursi-nya dan segera memeriksa secara cepat map terakhir dan membubuhkan tandatangannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil jas-nya dan tas kerjanya. Ia juga meraih lengan Hinata dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Aku duluan, Hanare-san," kata Sasuke pada sekretarisnya yang masih sibuk dengan ketikan-nya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju lift.

Di dalam lift, Hinata memilih diam dan menunduk. Sasuke yang masih belum mengetahui sebabnya hanya mencoba merangkul Hinata. Ia juga mengecup singkat pelipis istrinya itu sebagai bentuk perhatian. Ia hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa istrinya sedang lelah.

Dasar Uchiha...

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata setengah berbisik sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke hampir tersedak air putihnya sendiri karena pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

Hinata menghampirinya di dapur dan mengenakan lingerie berwarna hitam. Biasanya 'kan Hinata mengenakan piyama. Apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.

Sasuke menyeka dagu-nya dengan punggung tangannya. Karena sulit bergerak dengan kekangan Hinata, Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata sejenak. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang menurutnya manjanya sedang kumat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menunduk menatap istrinya yang tingginya hanya sebatas dagu-nya saja.

"A-Aku..." Sasuke semakin bingung menatap Hinata yang merona dan tiba-tiba gagap.

Namun detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung paham. Apalagi Hinata yang mengambil telapak tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan di pipi-nya. Tidak salah lagi, ini 'undangan' khusus dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menggerakkan ibu jarinya, mengelus pipi merona itu. Biar bagaimana pun, Sasuke tidak ingin menyiksa istrinya yang sedang lelah. Kalau kondisi tubuhnya sendiri sih, capek-nya akan hilang sendiri setelah menatap penampilan sensual istrinya.

Setelah mendapat gelengan pelan dan senyuman malu-malu dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung memajukan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Hinata. Ia mengawali dengan kecupan di beberapa sisi wajah Hinata. Lalu menangkap bibir mungil istrinya tersebut dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Hey, jarang-jarang Hinata yang duluan mengajak. Biasanya Sasuke yang lebih dulu. Itu pun dengan meluncurkan berbagai rayuan maut. Jadi, Sasuke mana bisa menolak.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menjalar ke bagian belakang kepala istrinya, membiarkan jemari-nya tenggelam di dalam rambut lebat istrinya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari tubuh Hinata, memastikan tubuhnya benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh Hinata.

Hinata pasrah saja diperlakukan demikian. Karena ia memang sedang menginginkan sentuhan suaminya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang diperolehnya. Bahkan Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, sebagai sinyal ia meminta lebih.

Kaki Hinata sedikit terbuka saat paha Sasuke bergerak maju. Hinata sedikit mengerang dalam ciuman panasnya saat paha Sasuke menyentuh bagian paling sensitif miliknya. Belum lagi tonjolan di dadanya menempel begitu erat di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke jelas merasakan betapa lembutnya sesuatu yang menempel di dadanya. Apalagi antara dada Hinata dan dada Sasuke hanya terhalang lingerie Hinata dan kaus tipis Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan pahanya yang bersentuhan dengan selangkangan istrinya.

Demi mendengar Hinata mendesah, Sasuke menurunkan ciuman-nya ke leher jenjang wanita yang telah menjadi miliknya secara sah sejak setahun yang lalu.

"A'Ahhnn.." desahan dan deru napas Hinata membuat gairah Sasuke sebagai laki-laki semakin bangkit. Tangan Sasuke tidak bisa lagi tinggal diam. Kini tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Hinata dan yang satunya mengangkat salah satu paha Hinata. Lingerie Hinata yang berbahan halus tampak mulai tersingkap sana-sini.

Sasuke memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan di beberapa tempat di area leher dan belakang telinga istrinya. Dan tangannya mulai bergerak turun ke bagian bokong Hinata dan memberikan remasan lembut di sana.

"Hinata..." desah Sasuke sebelum menjilat cuping telinga istrinya.

Hinata setengah sadar dibuatnya. Namun dengan ke-setengah-sadar-an itu pula, ia menyadari birahi Sasuke semakin tinggi. Dan Hinata tahu, mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan 'itu' di dapur. Ada tempat yang jauh lebih layak digunakan untuk bercinta.

"D-Di kamar yahhh..." kata Hinata di sela desahannya. Ia berusaha menghentikan sementara kegiatan Sasuke. Setidaknya untuk berpindah posisi.

Sasuke menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap lembut mata indah Hinata yang tampak sayu. Istrinya betul-betul menggoda malam ini. Dan sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Kau yang mengajak, dan kau yang berkuasa malam ini," kata Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda andalannya.

Mata Hinata sontak melotot. Bahkan ia kini telah dibawa dalam gendongan tangan kekar suaminya menuju ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"A-Aku t-tidak bisa..." ucap Hinata semakin merona saat Sasuke tidur terlentang, sedangkan ia duduk di atas perut sixpack suaminya yang kini telah telanjang di bagian atas. Suaminya semakin menyeringai. Dan seringai itu sangat menggoda iman Hinata.

Sasuke sangat tahu, Hinata bukannya tidak bisa. Hanya saja istrinya itu malu. Dengan posisi Hinata di bawah saja, Hinata mengaku sangat malu, apalagi posisi di atas. Posisi di mana Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh bagian-bagian seksi tubuh istrinya.

"Tidak bisa atau malu?" kata Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringai seksi-nya. Apalagi Sasuke menyertakan tangannya yang bergerak mengelus pinggul Hinata yang masih dilapisi lingerie hitam.

"A-Aku 'kan b-belum pernah," rengek Hinata yang sedikit merasa geli akibat usapan lembut nan menggoda di pinggul-nya. Entah Hinata sadar atau tidak, gerakannya merangsang 'milik' Sasuke di bawah sana.

"Kalau tidak mencoba, mana bisa tahu rasanya," kini Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan menatap Hinata yang kini merosot duduk di pangkuannya.

Setelah sedikit mempertimbangkan keinginan Sasuke, dan melawan rasa malu yang kerap muncul saat berhubungan dengan suaminya di ranjang, Hinata memulai dengan mencium bibir suaminya dengan lembut sebagai permulaan.

Sasuke sengaja memilih pasif dalam ciuman tersebut. Ia membiarkan dirinya kalah, dan membiarkan lidah istrinya memasuki bagian dalam mulutnya, bergelayut manja di lidahnya, dan menyapu setiap inci di dalam mulutnya.

Biasanya Sasuke lah yang dengan agresif mencumbu istrinya. Sasuke yang menjadi penguasa dan memimpin permainan ranjang mereka. Namun kali ini, ia ingin menikmati permainan istrinya yang jauh lebih pemalu dari biasanya bila berada di ranjang.

Hinata menghentikan aksinya saat ia merasa hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Ternyata istriku bisa se-agresif ini," kata Sasuke tersenyum menggoda yang dihadiahi tinju ringan dari Hinata di bahu kanannya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan menatap mata masing-masing. Sangat dekat, hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Hinata mulai mengernyitkan kening-nya saat Sasuke masih memilih berdiam diri.

"Kenapa? Berharap aku yang mulai? Kali ini aku menjadi orang yang pasif," kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang timbul di wajah bingung istrinya.

Sebenarnya tadi Hinata menunggu aksi tangan Sasuke yang biasanya akan bergerak duluan melucuti pakaiannya. Namun berhubung Sasuke ingin Hinata yang bergerak agresif, jadi Hinata harus melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri ingin sekali menerkam istrinya saat itu juga. Tapi ia juga menginginkan istrinya merasakan kenikmatan bercinta dengan sensasi yang berbeda. Sasuke memilih sabar dan menahan nafsunya kali ini.

Jemari Hinata bergerak perlahan menyingkap lingerie-nya. Terus bergerak, hingga lingerie itu lolos dari tubuhnya setelah melewati kepalanya. Hinata berusaha menahan rasa malu dengan susah payah. Namun entah mengapa, di samping rasa malu dan jantung yang berdebar cepat, ia juga merasakan rasa yang berbeda. Ada rangsangan yang bergejolak dalam diri Hinata. Ditambah lagi setelah melihat tatapan 'lapar' suaminya yang menatap intens tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi pakaian dalam di bagian selangkangan.

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka menatap tubuh istrinya yang benar-benar menggoyahkan iman. Kulitnya yang putih mulus. Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi tapi padat, apalagi di bagian dada yang terlihat sangat menonjol dan seksi. Perutnya benar-benar rata, pinggul-nya yang ramping, kakinya yang jenjang dan proporsional. Argh... istrinya benar-benar tampak sempurna.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke. Lalu ia meletakkan telapak tangan lebar tersebut di dada kirinya yang telanjang. Tidak hanya itu, tangannya yang berada di atas punggung tangan suaminya juga bergerak seolah menuntun Sasuke untuk meremas tonjolan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"A-Ahhh..." desahan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Hinata merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang memburu. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga merasakan sesuatu milik Sasuke mulai mengeras dan menyentuh paha dalamnya.

"Sshh..S-Sasuke-khunn..." desah Hinata lagi. Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Tanpa sadar, Hinata bergerak erotis dan semakin merangsang Sasuke. Sasuke menghempas tubuhnya ke belakang dan membiarkan tubuh Hinata menimpa tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.."

Seakan terbawa suasana yang semakin panas, bibir dan lidah Hinata bergerak dari belakang telinga Sasuke, kemudian turun ke leher. Hinata menghirup aroma maskulin suaminya. Ia juga memberikan 'tanda' kepemilikan, yang biasanya Sasuke berikan di lehernya. Satu, dua, tiga. Tiga jejak kemerahan ditinggalkan Hinata di leher Sasuke. Hinata terus bergerak ke bawah dengan perlahan.

Sasuke tidak mendesah. Namun dari gemuruh napasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan, Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya sangat terangsang. Dan Hinata bergerak semakin erotis dan beberapa kali menggoda 'milik' Sasuke dengan pahanya yang terus bergerak gelisah.

Tangan Sasuke masih gencar meremas dada Hinata yang lembut, besar, dan kencang. Kali ini tangan kirinya turut bermain di dada yang satunya. Bukan hanya meremas, tapi juga memberikan tekanan lembut di ujungnya yang sudah mengeras.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata bermain-main di tubuh Sasuke. Hingga tanpa sadar, tubuh Hinata semakin turun ke bawah, dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan kancing celana panjang Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke kini hanya tergeletak di atas tempat tidur mereka. Menikmati sisi lain istrinya yang ternyata begitu seksi.

Hinata mengadah ke atas demi menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya di bawah sana. Sebuah tatapan 'meminta izin' sepertinya. Padahal tanpa meminta izin pun, Sasuke sudah pasti memberikan izin untuk melucuti celana panjang tersebut.

Hinata berdebar saat tangannya mulai bergerak membuka kancing celana Sasuke, dan menurunkan restluting-nya. Ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Yah... meskipun ia sudah cukup sering melihat 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam sana . Namun, jantungnya tetap saja berdetak dengan cepat.

Berhasil. Tubuh Sasuke kini sama polosnya dengan bayi yang baru lahir. Dan wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan napasnya tercekat saat menatap 'milik' Sasuke dengan jarak lima sentimeter.

Oke, Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata pingsan sebelum merasakan nikmatnya adegan 'utama' nanti. Sasuke bangkit dan menarik Hinata dengan lembut hingga Hinata kini kembali tengkurap di atas tubuhnya.

"A-Aku malu.." kata Hinata masih dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Sasuke tertawa kecil, kemudian menangkap bibir Hinata dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Dan Hinata pun ikut membalas ciuman tersebut. Ia masih malu, tapi belaian bibir Sasuke lebih menggoda.

Meskipun sedikit sulit, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak menurunkan celana dalam Hinata. Gerakan Hinata juga membantu pelindung terakhir tubuhnya itu lolos dan berakhir di lantai.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciuman-nya, saat merasakan jarinya menyentuh bagian pribadi istrinya yang sudah cukup basah. Pijatan jari Sasuke di bawah sana, membuat Hinata mengerang pelan. Erangan Hinata semakin menjadi saat jari Sasuke menemukan satu titik kenikmatannya. Dan mengetahui itu, jari Sasuke malah semakin bermain di sana.

"Hhhmmphh..." Hinata mengejang dalam ciuman-nya bersama Sasuke, saat mendapat klimaks pertamanya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membiarkan Hinata menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan pertamanya malam ini. Kepala Hinata bersandar di lehernya. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengamati jemarinya yang basah terkena cairan Hinata. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum dan menjilati jari-jarinya. Ia kemudian menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata yang masih lemas.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Hinata yang sudah mulai tenang, merasakan milik Sasuke yang belum terpuaskan di bawah sana. Dan ujung bagian tersebut menyentuh selangkangan-nya.

Hinata bangkit dan duduk di pinggul Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali merona saat menyentuh milik suaminya itu. Dan Hinata kembali merasakan sensasi aneh saat selangkangan-nya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sasuke, dan bagian bokong-nya menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke.

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke yang birahi-nya naik lagi, setelah tadi sempat turun.

"A-Aku y-yang berkuasa m-malam i-ini," kata Hinata yang meski terbata-bata dan malu-malu.

Hinata berdiri dengan lututnya dan memosisikan batang Sasuke tepat di daerah intim-nya. Meski sulit dan membutuhkan waktu, namun Hinata tetap berusaha.

Pada akhirnya, dengan sedikit bala bantuan Sasuke, bagian ujung milik suaminya itu berhasil masuk ke liang milik Hinata.

"AA-Ahhhhnnnhh..." desah Hinata tidak dapat tertahan lagi.

"Hmph... Hhinataahh..." gumam Sasuke yang juga merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Hinata juga sedikit mendesis saat bergerak turun, agar milik Sasuke semakin tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan berhasil. Seluruh milik Sasuke memasuki liang sempit nan nikmat milik istrinya. Sasuke merasakan bagian dalam istrinya begitu menempel ketat pada batang miliknya. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga harus menahan lebih kuat godaan bagian dalam Hinata yang bergerak seperti memijat lembut miliknya.

Sedangkan Hinata tampak berusaha menyesuaikan bagian dalam dirinya yang terakhir dimasuki oleh suaminya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Rasanya benar-benar mengganjal di dalam sana, namun memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi Hinata.

"K-Kau masih saja sempit," kata Sasuke di tengah hembusan napasnya yang terengah. Hinata memandang sayu Sasuke yang tidur terlentang di bawahnya.

Hinata menumpukan tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke dan mulai mengangkat pinggulnya dengan perlahan, kemudian menurunkannya dengan perlahan pula.

"Aahhhh... S-Sasshuukehh-khunn..." Hinata berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, demi menikmati rasa nikmat yang diberikan Hinata. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia mencengkram pinggang Hinata, dan membantu gerakan naik-turun Hinata.

Awalnya gerakannya masih lambat, karena belum terbiasa. Namun semakin lama, semakin cepat, sehingga tubuh Hinata berguncang naik turun di atas Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama diliputi rasa nikmat yang membuat mereka ingin meminta lebih, dan lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Hinata merasa milik Sasuke benar-benar mencapai titik terdalam liang kenikmatannya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa nikmat.

Dada Hinata yang bergerak erotis, mengikuti gerakan tubuh pemiliknya, begitu menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke kembali bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, dengan Hinata yang masih bergerak di atas selangkangan-nya. Kaki jenjang Hinata pun melingkari tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahhh... S-Sasshuke-kunhh..." desah Hinata saat merasakan hisapan Sasuke di buah dadanya sebelah kanan, dan pijatan lembut di sebelah kiri.

Sasuke benar-benar menikmati buah dada istrinya, yang ia akui sangat seksi. Merasa tidak adil, Sasuke kini berganti menghisap dada Hinata yang sebelah kiri, dan memberikan remasan di sebelah kanan. Sasuke tahu Hinata benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Terbukti bagian ujung buah dadanya yang semakin keras dan tegang.

"Ahh.. A-Aku i-nghin..hhhhnn..."

Sampai pada Hinata yang memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, dan menenggelamkan milik Sasuke dalam-dalam. Kakinya juga seakan mengurung tubuh Sasuke sangat erat dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, sehingga memberi akses bibir Sasuke untuk mencumbu leher jenjang beraroma lavender tersebut.

Sasuke juga dapat merasakan kedutan yang lebih kuat di bagian dalam Hinata, yang kemudian diiringi keluarnya cairan cinta Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar berusaha kuat agar tidak 'klimaks' sekarang. Ia ingin memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih pada istrinya.

"Istriku menggoda sekali," bisik Sasuke dengan menggoda setelah merasakan kaki yang mengurung tubuhnya mulai melemas. Hinata terengah-engah di tengah kepuasannya.

Sasuke masih tegang di dalam Hinata. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke memilih sabar dan membiarkan Hinata tenang dulu. Hinata menggigit pelan bahu Sasuke yang ia tempati untuk menyandarkan kepalanya masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Aku belum selesai," kata Sasuke yang kini mengubah posisinya. Hinata pun yakin, malam ini belum berakhir, saat ia merasakan Sasuke masih tegang di dalam sana.

Hinata kini berbaring. Ia merasakan Sasuke mencabut miliknya dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke kemudian menindih Hinata dan kembali memberikan ciuman panas di bibir istrinya. Bermain dengan lidah Hinata, memberikan isapan mesra, menjelajahi setiap sudut. Tangan Hinata bergerak memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke menjamah bagian-bagian sensitif Hinata.

Kini Sasuke mengambil alih permainan mereka. Tidak dapat ditolak, Hinata kembali terangsang. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke mengejutkannya, dengan memasukkan miliknya secara tiba-tiba di dalam tubuh Hinata.

"A-AAHHH..." desah Hinata yang tidak sempat ia kontrol saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman-nya.

Rasa nikmat pun kembali mendera Hinata. Sasuke sedikit bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya di kedua sisi kepala Hinata.

Dengan seringai, ia menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah dan seolah protes dengan kejutan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Bersiaplah, Hime.. Aku akan memberikan kepuasan di 'makanan penutup'," kata Sasuke dengan napas yang semakin memburu. Hinata tahu, Sasuke benar-benar akan mewujudkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Kali ini tanpa ampun, Sasuke melakukan kegiatan in-out-nya dengan cepat. Hingga Hinata merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Belum lagi rangsangan mulut Sasuke di kedua buah dadanya secara bergantian.

Selang beberapa menit aksi tiba-tiba Sasuke, Hinata merasa kembali akan mendapatkan klimaks-nya.

"SShhh... S-Sassshuke-kunh.. a-aku k-keluarr..." Hinata mendapatkan kembali puncak kenikmatannya yang ia sendiri lupa untuk yang ke-berapa kali malam ini. Hinata berniat menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Akan tetapi,

"Hhheehhhh?" Hinata kaget dengan Sasuke yang biasanya akan memberikan jeda sejenak untuk menikmati orgasme-nya. Namun kali ini Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya sehingga Hinata kewalahan.

"T-Tahan sebentar lagi..." desah Sasuke yang masih dalam tempo yang tidak bisa dikatakan lambat. Milik Hinata yang masih basah terus beradu dengan milik Sasuke yang masih tegang, sehingga terdengar suara-suara erotis dari area pribadi mereka yang menambah kesan 'panas' malam itu.

Hinata kembali merasakan rasa aneh. Belum habis rasa nikmatnya usai orgasme tadi, ia kembali merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang lebih besar. Ini pertama kali ia rasakan, selama melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan Sasuke.

Milik Sasuke semakin berdenyut di dalam tubuh Hinata dan semakin mantap melakukan gerakan keluar masuk.

"A-Aku akan keluar," gumam Sasuke tertahan.

Belum sampai setengah menit Sasuke mengatakannya, ia menekan dalam-dalam miliknya hingga menyentuh bagian terdalam milik Hinata yang bisa ia capai. Dan,

"Ahhh-ahhh...Sshhassuke-hhhnnnn..."

"H-Hinata-hhh..."

Sasuke dan Hinata –kembali lagi- merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang sulit diungkapkan. Cairan Sasuke yang menyirami rahim Hinata, keluar bersamaan dengan cairan kepuasan Hinata. Tubuh Sasuke ambruk di atas Hinata. Napas mereka sama-sama terengah-engah. Sasuke masih sempat mengecup kening Hinata sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Tubuh mereka terasa ringan dan jiwa mereka seakan melayang. Untuk sejenak, mereka membiarkan rasa nikmat itu mengambil alih seluruh raga mereka. Rasa puas mereka terpenuhi. Bahkan Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari batas kepuasan-nya. Hanya –dan selamanya hanya- Sasuke yang yang boleh memberikannya kepuasan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dan ia juga memastikan, hanya Hinata yang boleh memberikannya kepuasan. Tidak ada yang lain. Hinata lah yang terakhir. Wanita yang benar-benar memenuhi seleranya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang wanita itu miliki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata,"

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Sasuke masih betah memeluk tubuh polos Hinata dari belakang. Sasuke sudah menyatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan datang terlambat ke kantor. Dan Hinata yang jadwal prakteknya jam sepuluh nanti, tidak keberatan menemani Sasuke yang sedang kambuh manjanya.

Bahkan Sasuke seakan tidak bosan memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada istrinya. Hinata hanya mengerang merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menggelitik kulitnya.

Selimut lebar yang menutupi tubuh mereka masih setia memberikan rasa hangat pada tubuh polos sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"Semalam sampai jam berapa, yah? Rasanya aku terlalu puas, sampai lupa waktu," tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang masih serak-serak menggoda.

Hinata hanya bisa merona dan mancubit lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya. Sasuke malah tertawa pelan dan menyusupkan hidungnya di rambut lebat Hinata. Sasuke sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Hinata.

"A-Aku malu sekali..." kata Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

"Ternyata nyonya Uchiha yang cerewet ini, boleh juga dalam-"

"U-Urusai..."

Dan pagi mereka berawal dengan Sasuke yang terus-terusan menggoda Hinata. Lalu setelah ciuman hangat, Sasuke bangkit lebih dulu untuk membersihkan sisa keringat dan cairan cinta mereka yang membanjiri tubuhnya sepanjang malam. Bahkan mungkin hingga dini hari.

Sedangkan Hinata berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya sambil membayangkan hal lain.

Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa begitu yakin, kali ini ia akan hamil. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja... feeling itu begitu kuat.

"Semoga saja..." kata Hinata mengelus perut ratanya sambil memanjatkan doa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~G-A-J-E_B-G-T~**

**Yah... Rate M pertama saya yang masih sangat amat kacau.**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan Review dari reader sekalian. Baik itu merupakan kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun saya terima.**

**...Arigatou..**

**Yhatikaze-kun**


End file.
